This invention relates to a system and the means for assembling three-dimensional marketing displays. More specifically, the invention relates to circular advertising displays which are installed around light poles and light pole concrete bases commonly found in commercial parking lots. These advertising displays may be circular, square or other geometric cross-sectional shape.
Light poles and other similar objects are often mounted on, encased in or otherwise supported by concrete base foundations. These foundations often extend vertically out of the surrounding pavement or ground level to form a concrete base to provide a means of preventing vehicles from inadvertently striking and damaging the light poles. The light poles and bases are widely used to support light fixtures to illuminate parking lots of retail stores and employee parking or operational yards at industrial location. These poles and bases create opportunities for advertising, marketing or communications messaging. The pole or base can provide structural support for the display and protection from vehicle damage to an otherwise stand-alone sign.
One method of creating a three-dimensional marketing display is by wrapping the base with a printed semi-rigid but flexible material, such as thin plastic sheet material which is taller than the base, thereby creating space available for the marketing message of greater area than if otherwise limited by the pole base height. A separate top element may be constructed from semi-rigid but flexible or similar material, such as thin plastic sheet material. Such top element may be secured to the wrap by several methods. This top element provides structural support for the extended upper edge of the printed wrap, and provides closure for the printed wrap to prevent it from collecting unwanted matter, such as blown leaves, debris or being confused as a trash receptacle. The top element may either be also fastened to the pole for additional support of the printed wrap, or may be cut short of the pole for ease in installation.
The printed wrap may follow the outside perimeter of a round base, or a square pole base. Alternatively, other cross-sectional geometries may be used for the wrap independent of the base geometry.
An alternative embodiment provides for the printed wrap to be suspended from the pole instead of being wrapped around the base. In this embodiment, the printed wrap may be supported by a top element and a bottom element, both of which are attached to the light pole.